


The 35-Year-Old Virgin

by Ange_de_la_Mort



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Groudon/Kyogre. Maxie and Archie decide to drown their sorrows out by drinking at a local bar. Once drunk, Maxie reveals that he is still a virgin and suddenly it’s the only thing that Archie can think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 35-Year-Old Virgin

This was done by [ariodat](http://ariodat.tumblr.com/) for [Team Maqua Fest](http://teammaquafest.tumblr.com/). Enjoy!

Beta'd by [Vauvenal](http://vauvenalscave.tumblr.com/) 

\---

It had been a long day for all of them. For Archie, because he was getting too old for this whole 'end of the world'-schtick, too old for this endless rivalry that let innocent bystanders suffer. For the kid, because, hey, saving the world wasn't easy, least of all when super-ancient and super-pissed Pokémon were involved. And for Maxie, because … well.

Archie wanted to go to him and gloat, wanted to be all ' _You should have known better'_ and ' _I told you so'_ , but when he approached the man, when he saw the look on his face, every urge to laugh at him vanished. Maxie looked so crestfallen, so defeated that it made him seem a decade older, that Archie couldn't help but feel sympathy – or maybe simply pity –. for him. He lay a broad hand on Maxie's shoulder and, when Maxie flinched, squeezed it reassuringly. “Hey, uhm. How about we go and grab a drink? You look like you need one. I'll pay.”  
  
Maxie looked up at him in confusion and then gave him a smile, a forced one that didn't reach his eyes. “That is nice of you. Unexpected, but nice. I have to decline, though. I guess I wouldn't be good company right now. And I … I prefer to be alone for a while,” he said, looking so sad and tired – a broken, old man – that Archie almost wanted to hug him tightly. They had been friends, after all (they could still be friends, if Maxie hadn't decided to totally fuck up the ecosystem and release a certain Godzilla monster on them all). They had been even more than friends, but that … that had been a long time ago, and they had changed so much that Maxie probably wouldn't even want to try to get back together with him. “But … thank you for the offer.”  
  
“Don't mention it,” Archie replied and shrugged his shoulders, trying to not to feel nostalgic and melancholic and ruin the halfway happy ending they had gotten, the halfway happy mood of 'Hey, we're not dead, yay!' “If you, y'know, change you mind, just tell me. Okay?”  
  
Even though Maxie promised to pay him a visit sometime soon, Archie didn't think he ever would.  
  
-  
  
Some weeks later, Archie was woken up in the middle of the night by a phone call. He groaned, reaching out for his mobile and clasping a hand around it to subdue the sound of his ring tone. In his tired, dazed state, he held it to his ear and flinched, because the annoying noise was suddenly very loud and very close to his ear. Then he remembered to actually press the button to take the call. “ _What_?”  
  
“... does your offer still stand?”  
  
“What? Who the fuck - ” He blinked. “Maxie? How did you get my – oh, whatever.” He rubbed his eyes and sighed.  
  
“I … I am sorry. I shouldn't have disturbed you. I should just -”  
  
“No. No, don't hang up. It's fine,” he said quickly, because Maxie sounded _miserable_ and Archie would feel bad for the rest of the night if he left him alone now. After all, he had been the one with the stubborn and stupid wish to renew their old friendship, so he had to go through with it! “It's just … it's one in the morning.”  
  
“My sincere apologies,” Maxie … slurred. Oh wow, was he drunk? That wasn't good. A drunk Maxie, that much Archie remembered, was either going to pity himself all night long until the obligatory hangover would kick in – and then he'd pity himself even further –, or he'd just set something on fire in the wish to change the world and see it burn. Again. And they'd just had that, they didn't need that again. Really.  
  
“Hey, where are you?”  
  
“Hmm. You know that bar in Mauville we used to frequent when we were younger?”  
  
“Yeah.” He remembered it. A nice, small building in a halfway hidden corner of the never-sleeping city; dimly lit with affordable prices and good background music.  
  
“I've been here for the last few hours and I might value your company. I also might have forgotten my wallet.”  
  
Archie laughed at that. “And now you need good old Archie to pay for your excess.”  
  
“I might.”  
  
He could hear the smile in Maxie's voice and smiled himself. “Okay. I'll be with you in a few.”  
  
-  
  
It took him about half an hour to get dressed and cleaned up a little and to get to Mauville (it could have taken him significantly longer if he hadn't woken up his Crobat, apologized profoundly and bribed it with PokéPuffs). It took him another ten minutes to actually remember the way to the bar, but when he found it and opened the door, he felt taken back to the past, to the time when he and Maxie could spend their days with friendly arguments and banter, when they'd spend their nights lying under the stars and talking about their future (lying on their backs in the grass and naming the constellations, inventing some of them themselves). The smell of smoke and old air refresher hung in the air. People were chatting and laughing, some of them were playing pool.  
  
Maxie, he found, was occupying a table in the far-off corner, the same one they had always been sitting at, and Archie felt a pang of nostalgia rush through him. “Hey,” he said as he slipped in the chair opposite him. Maxie simply nodded at his arrival, cheeks already a little rosy, eyes dark in the dim light. “How much have you already had?” Archie asked with a smile and a shake of his head.  
  
“Too much. Not enough.”  
  
“Why are you drinking all alone anyway? You could have called earlier and we could have partied together.“  
  
“I … initially had not intended to call you at all.”  
  
“Ah. But then you noticed you don't have your wallet.”  
  
Maxie tapped the hem of his glass with a fingertip. “Actually, then I contemplated how much I'd sacrificed and lost. And that I maybe need to make amends.”  
  
“So?” Archie asked and ordered a drink for himself, looking up at Maxie with his head tilted to one side in wonder. “What _did_ you sacrifice? 'cept a bit of your sanity, obviously.”  
  
“Don't,” Maxie said and pointed a finger at him. “Don't pretend you'd done anything different if you'd gotten to Kyogre first.” The accusing look in his eyes was supposed to be threatening, but the effect was neutralized by the way he slurred his words. Still, however, the point he made was clear. And sadly too true, because yes, Archie would have used Kyogre to form the kind of world he'd wanted. And when he admitted as much, Maxie only nodded knowingly.

“That doesn't answer my question, though. What did you sacrifice, Max?”

 

It was silent between them, silent for so long that Archie almost thought Maxie had – in his drunken state of mind – forgotten the question. But then he opened his mouth to speak, and said: “My future. The one my parents had intended for me. My friends. My … ” He looked at him almost shyly. “... us.”

 

“Yeah,” Archie said for a lack of words. “Us.”

 

“I was all alone and I never realized it.“  
  
“You weren't alone. You had your admins. And the grunts. And - ”  
  
“I had no _friends_ , Archie. Unlike you, I differentiate between work and personal relationships.”  
  
“You can't expect me to believe you had no friends after our time together.”  
  
“No friends,” Maxie repeated. “No relationships. I'm thirty-five and I've wasted the last ten years of my life chasing after a stupid dream.”  
  
“Your dream wasn't stupid, Max,” Archie told him quietly. “Only the lengths you were going in order to achieve it.”  
  
“Mhh.“  
  
Archie kept silent for a moment, then asked: “You really had no relationships after you'd broken up with me? I can't believe that.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“I can't believe anyone would choose to be so lonely.”  
  
Maxie chuckled darkly and emptied his glass, held it between thumb and index finger. “There had never been anyone for me. Not after you. And there had never been anyone before you, either.”  
  
It took a moment for him to process Maxie's words. He blinked once. Twice. “Oh,” he muttered, then. “Oh. I don't know if that's flattering or sad.”  
  
“A bit of both, I guess.” Maxie shrugged and ordered another drink.  
  
“Don't you think you've had enough?”  
  
“I just essentially told you I'm a thirty-five year-old virgin, I think I've earned another drink.”  
  
“Wait, what does that have to do with – oh. You're right. We never got around to … oh.” He paused a moment and emptied his own glass. “I think I need another drink, too.”  
  
Maxie laughed at that, and for a while they kept their quiet.  
  
Until the silence was getting more and more awkward. But he couldn't help it, he was … thinking about what Maxie had said. About whether it was true or not. Though he had to admit that Maxie was not a liar (he had always been upfront about his intentions, however misguided they had been) and there was nothing to gain from telling him he still was … well …  
  
He didn't want to think about it. He couldn't do anything but think about it. Couldn't do anything but watch Maxie's lips as he drank, watching him swallow – Adam's apple slightly bobbing, neck craned back – and lick the last drops of alcohol from his lips. Lips that had never been kissed by anyone else. Lips that had never parted in sheer pleasure. Lips that had never closed around a dick. It was infuriating that Maxie had told him about it, for now he couldn't _help_ but want to show him just how good he'd be at sucking dick with a bit of practice.  
  
They'd never had sex with each other. They'd simply never gotten around to it; first because they had been too occupied with winning gym badges, then because Team Rocket had happened. Work had happened. Days where they hadn't seen each other and where they had collapsed into their beds at night without having the time and stamina to do anything noteworthy. They had tried to sleep with each other exactly once. They hadn't gotten far – he'd been naked and Maxie's hand had been around his cock, and then Giovanni had called Maxie on his mobile and _nicely asked_ him to get his arse back to the lab to continue working.  
  
The next time they'd had enough time to try anything, Maxie had talked about leaving and about creating something new, something that could be theirs. A new team. Expanding the land. Forming it how they'd want to. Archie had given him a piece of his mind, they had argued and Maxie had broken up with him. The next day, he'd packed his bags and left.  
  
Only years later, when Archie had finally thought about Maxie's words and about what he wanted in his life, when he had left as well, only then they'd met again.  
  
And then they had been trapped too deep in their own ideologies to go back to how they'd been.  
  
Until now.  
  
Until now that Maxie was drunk and Archie couldn't help but remember the way he'd looked underneath all the layers of clothing, all slender and scrawny, pale skin and rosy nipples, and that trail of red hair leading down beneath his waistband and … Archie pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan.  
  
Maxie made a questioning noise, and Archie shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing. Just … I think I've had enough.”  
  
“That's a new one,” Maxie said and smiled, lips splitting into a grin that showed his pearl-white teeth and pink tongue (and Archie groaned again). “Remember you as the one who always … you know … liked that stuff.”  
  
“If that's the way you have to articulate yourself, you've definitely had enough, too. Don't deny it.”  
  
“I'm not going to.”  
  
“Good. Good boy.” Wait, no, wrong choice of words. “I'll take you home now. You still got your apartment here?” Maxie nodded slowly, and with another 'good', Archie got up to pay.  
  
-  
  
He unlocked the door to Maxie's apartment with a little difficulty (he really was more drunk than he'd thought), but when he managed to, he made a proud sound and gently steered Maxie inside, searching for the light switch.  
  
“You know,” Maxie, who was clinging maybe a bit too much to him, started, “I always wanted it to be you.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Maxie looked at him and gave a sigh, resting a hand on his shoulder. “My first one.”  
  
Oh. Archie cleared his throat. “Well, that's nice and all … ”  
  
“Will you have sex with me now?”  
  
“What? Now?” He felt his cheeks burn, felt alarmed and a tiny bit scared at the thought of fucking Maxie right here, right now, drunk and unprepared, and wow, Maxie would kill him in the morning. “No. No! And I – Maxie, stop tearing at my shirt!”  
  
Slowly, Maxie withdrew his hands from Archie's chest and shuffled away as much as he could while still clinging at him for support. “... I see,” he mumbled quietly and cast his eyes downwards.  
  
“What do you see? Me trying to bring you to your bed? Yeah, I'm seeing that, too.”  
  
“I shouldn't have said anything. Should have known it's too late. I … I'm sorry.”  
  
“Max, what are you talking about?” Archie asked while laying one hand on Maxie's shoulder and the other one on his waist, carefully guiding him through the hallway and to the right where he knew Maxie's bedroom was. When he received no answer, he helped Maxie sit down on his bed and brought a hand to his face, gently tilting his chin upwards. “What's going on in your genius mind? You've been thinking about something, I know that.”  
  
“It's nothing.”  
  
“We both know you're lying. You've been quiet. And we both also know you love hearing your own voice. What's wrong, Max?”  
  
“Why don't you want to have sex with me?”  
  
“... what?”  
  
“You said you didn't want to.”  
  
“I said I didn't want to – in the middle of your door frame. Standing. While you're drunk as fuck.” He saw Maxie blink in confusion and sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “You're drunk, Max. We both are. I don't want you to regret anything in the morning,” he said, instead of voicing his thoughts of 'I'd love to fuck you through the floor, but I'm not a complete asshole and take advantage of you right now.'  
  
“... oh.”  
  
“Yes. Oh. And now be good and go to sleep, okay? This situation is awkward. Even more so then when your Numel set my pants on fire that one time.”  
  
“It only wanted to play.”  
  
“It hated me and you know it.” Maxie opened his mouth to protest, but Archie lay a finger to his lips. “Bed. Now. We'll talk tomorrow. You can call me when you're up and - ”  
  
“Can you stay?” Maxie blurted out and flushed, heat creeping up his neck and cheeks.  
  
It was adorable.  
  
He was adorable.  
  
Maybe it was because Maxie looked so lost. Maybe because he actually still loved him even though he didn't want to admit it. Maybe he simply was too tired and drunk to find the way to his own home. But Archie said yes and slept on the sofa.  
  
-  
  
He awoke to the sound of someone groaning in pain. He cracked one eye open to see Maxie rush past him. He completely woke up to the sounds of Maxie vomiting out his guts. With a sigh he sat up, rubbed his eyes, and ventured to the bathroom, where Maxie was kneeling in front of the toilet bowl. “Is that a bad moment to tell you I told you you drank too much?” He grinned at Maxie flipping him the bird and gently ruffled his hair. “I'll make coffee and breakfast. You get a shower or something. How's that sound?”  
  
“Don't talk about food right now!” Maxie croaked weakly, and Archie laughed.  
  
-  
  
“Are you done with the shower?” Archie asked about twenty minutes later when Maxie – wrapped in a bathing gown – came into the kitchen. He had kept his promise of making coffee (of which there was a lot of) and toast (of which there was next to nothing, because Maxie still held his work in higher favour than his nutrition).  
  
“Mhh. Towels are in the top drawer. I have a spare toothbrush you can use,” he said as he sat down and poured himself a cup of hot coffee (taking two sugar cubes and a lot of milk, just like he did when they'd been younger).  
  
“Thanks. You just start without me. And drink some water, it'll help against the headaches.”  
  
“Don't treat me like a child, Archie.”  
  
“Don't behave like one, then, and know your limits,” he said with a grin at the way Maxie rolled his eyes.  
  
-  
  
“Hot coffee, a hot shower and a cold, dead fish sitting opposite me, what's more to want?” Archie asked and gave a laugh as he buttered his toast, taking a large bite out of it.  
  
“You aren't half as funny as you think you are.”  
  
“You're right. I witnessed the oh so great Maxie puke his guts out because he cannot hold his liquor. _That_ was actually funny.” He quickly ducked his head at the sugar cubes Maxie threw at him. “Still … it's nice. Like this. Without us going at each other's throat.”  
  
Maxie was silent and stared into his cup, then gave a small shrug.  
  
“How are you feeling? Need some painkillers?”  
  
“No, I'm fine. I'm just … sorry. For yesterday.”  
  
“No hard feelings, man. We've all had a rough time.”  
  
“What I said about … about us … ” Maxie started, but Archie quickly held up a held and shook his head.  
  
“Max. You were drunk. It's cool. We're cool. I'll pretend I've never heard it.”  
  
“That is not what I meant,” Maxie said quietly, hesitatingly. “I stand to what I said. I … was telling the truth. In vino veritas, you know.”  
  
“You were telling the truth about wasting ten years of your life without me?”  
  
“I actually meant the part where I told you I wanted you to deflower me.”  
  
Oh. Well. _Oh_. Maxie stated it so matter-of-factly as if he was talking about the weather, so calmly that Archie, who had just taken a sip of his coffee, choked on his drink and coughed. “Wait, really? I'm flattered, but … really?”  
  
“You don't have to do anything,” Maxie said quickly. “I'm not expecting you to share my feelings. I am just … ” He bit his lower lip. “I am just a sentimental old fool. That's it.”  
  
Archie gave a small smile and reached out to him, laying a hand on Maxie's and patting it lightly. “You might be. But I'm just as sentimental. And I … I'd like to. Have sex with you. I mean, uhm, what I told you last night was true, too, at the same time. I didn't want to do anything you'd have regretted in the morning.”  
  
“I wouldn't have.”  
  
“You _would_ have. We both now that. You'd have regretted not being sober. Or being clingy. Or coming too early. Or puking all over my -”  
  
“Yes. _Fine_. I understood, will you shut up now before this becomes even more embarrassing?”  
  
“On one condition.” Maxie skeptically raised a brow, and Archie grinned. “Come to bed. With me.”  
  
-  
  
They took their time before they went to Maxie's bedroom, though. They finished their breakfast and Maxie swallowed some painkillers. They talked about the newspaper stories. After all, they'd waited ten long years for this, they could afford to take their time.  
  
And then … then Archie took Maxie's hand in his own and took him to the bedroom. “You can tell me if you want me to stop. Anytime.”  
  
“We've come too far to stop now,” Maxie said, and Archie wasn't entirely sure if he was talking about the sex thing or life in general. Most likely both. In a way.  
  
With a smile on his lips, he kissed Maxie on the mouth, just like he'd done it all those years ago. He hugged him tightly, sighing at Maxie kissing back, fingers in his hair, lips on his own. Carefully, he opened the belt of Maxie's bathing gown, brushing it off his shoulders and stepping back to drink in the sight. Maxie had put some muscle on, after all, wasn't as scrawny as he'd been. He had also earned himself some scars – a few cuts and one large burn scar on his right hip. When Archie reached out to trace it with his fingertips, Maxie grabbed his wrist and shook his head, and Archie didn't ask, didn't try to touch it again. He understood what was off-limits.  
  
Instead, he directed his attention to Maxie's neck and shoulder blades and nipples, touching and kissing and biting the exposed flesh and tugging on his nipples with his teeth until Maxie whined and dug his blunt nails into the flesh of Archie's back. He laid him down onto the mattress, covering the lithe body with his own larger one, focussing on Maxie's pleasure first, because, hey, it was still his first time and he wanted it not only to be fine and dandy but absolutely unforgettable.  
  
Maxie moaned into the kisses they shared, mimicking Archie's touches as good as he could (and he had very skillful fingers, Archie found out, when they curled around his cock to stroke the whole length up and down), hips moving against Archie's own, fingers everywhere he could reach.  
  
He didn't last long, though. Archie hadn't expected him to (and hey, they could do this again, as often as they wanted to, they could kiss and fuck and make sweet, sweet love if Maxie wanted to), and so he wasn't surprised when Maxie tensed underneath him, biting down on Archie's lower lip to stifle his moans and spilling all over Archie's fingers with a silent gasp.  
  
Archie moved his hips a little, thrusting into Maxie's hand a few more times until he came as well, came with a sigh and the good and satisfying tiredness washed over him after an orgasm. He pressed a kiss to Maxie's lips and another one to his nose and smiled. “You okay?”  
  
Maxie didn't answer. Not verbally, not out loud. But he curled up against him and closed his eyes with a tired smile.  
  
“I'll take that as a yes.”  
  
“It was … nice. Unexpected, but nice.”  
  
“If you thank me now for the offer, I'll slap you.”  
  
“I wouldn't dream of it.”  
  
“Good boy.” Archie kissed his nose again. “Wanna get cleaned up?”  
  
“Depends. Will you stay?”  
  
“I've let you walk out on me once. Won't happen again.”  
  
Maxie sighed and gave a smile and for a while, it was quiet between them. Then, Maxie opened his eyes again, a thoughtful look on his face. “Archie?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I wouldn't walk out on you. This is my home, not yours.”  
  
“Shut up, smartass.”  
  
“Make me.”  
  
Archie grinned.  
  
And did.  
  
In all ways imaginable.  
  
Later, when they were breathless and sweaty, and when Maxie lay on his back and looked at the ceiling with Archie curled up in the crook of his arm – eyes closed and almost drifting off to sleep – he said: “I have to confess something to you.”  
  
Archie made a questioning sound, opening one of his eyes a little.  
  
“I was not quite honest with you.”  
  
“You weren't a virgin?”  
  
“I hadn't forgotten my wallet.” Maxie looked down on him with a solemn smile. “I was miserable and wanted to see if you'd come to my rescue.”  
  
“Remind me to beat you in a battle later and steal your lunch money. We'll be even then.”  
  
“... that does sound fair, I suppose.”


End file.
